primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Future Predator
Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 Episode 3.1 Episode 3.3 Episode 3.4 Episode 3.8 Episode 3.9 Episode 3.10 Survival and Rescue S4 Prequel Webisode 1 Episode 4.1 Episode 5.6 Possibly Series 6}} The Future predator is the most reccuring creature in Primeval. Biology DNA evidence shows that in the far future (presumably hundreds of millions of years in the original timeline), a species of bat evolved into large quadrepedal super predators. They are blind (yet evolved a highly sophisticated echo location ability), grey skinned, have a pronounced hunched back and a thin but muscular frame. They posseses a keen sense of smell, are voracious, intelligent, adaptable, highly agile and extremely fast. These creatures could adapt in any environment. The ears in bats have moved into the centre of the face, creating a large hole, giving it better sonar abilities. Future predators live together as a family, the male, female, and the offspring, where the male guards the infants and the female does the hunting. The males are 7 feet tall, but the females are 8 feet tall. The average size for a predator is two metres tall and half a ton in weight. Predators have sharp teeth and claws, and can run incredibely fast, possibly 125 kilometres per hour, and they possibly could leap a distance of a tennis court. They are expert climbers, shown to climb trees and scale buildings effortlessly. Predators can also remain undectable in their enviornment when hunting. It is possible they are cloned, creating a time paradox. In Primeval Episode 1.6 The anomaly leading to the Permian opens up again, leading a family of future predators through, who went through an anomaly in the future, leading to the Permian. They break the fence and go loose, with the female killing a lion. Three people go disappearing, killed by the creature, and then Abby's boss, Tim Parker is killed as well. It stalks Abby. After Stephen hears about this, he goes over to the zoo, where he encounters Abby and the creature appears, focusing on the sea lions, until soldiers arrive, and scare it out of the zoo. They go into the Forest of Dean and one soldier is killed. The other soldiers shoot randomly but it goes into the trees and goes crazy. When Connor goes to get the osciloscope from the car, the creature walks onto the car, and then attacks Connor, breaking the front window. Connor gets out of the car, and it gets into position to kill him, but Abby appears and yells at it, but it ignores her. She throws a rock at it, but it turns it attention to kill Abby, but Stephen appears and shoots it, making it go into the bushes. The team go to its lair, finding its babies. The adult attacks and kills a soldier. Cutter grabs a baby and the adult follows him to a greenhouse, where Cutter shoots glass and kills the adult. They keep the babies alive and put them in the Permian so that they show them where the Future Anomaly is. They go through, and at the present they find out that the adult rearing the babies is a male. The female goes through the anomaly and kills all three soldiers and then mortally injures Tom Ryan, who soon after dies of his injuries. A Gorgonopsid appears and kills the future predator killing her and most of her young. However two future predator youngsters stay in the Permian, making Claudia Brown disappear when Cutter returns. Episode 2.6 Leek sets a future predator in the ARC, who kills many people. It then attacks Lester, wounding him. It is distracted by the music and Lester grabs an M60, shooting it, but running out of ammo. It then chases Lester back to the main operations room and attacks him one final time, but Lester lets the mammoth loose and the predator is killed by the mammoth. Episode 2.7 Leek captured a whole pack of future predators for his creature army. It first appeared in between Helen and Nick, where Helen explains the Nick that the nueral clamp overrides its instincts. It is then let loose when Connor's virus hits and stalks Cutter. It turns invisible and rams into Cutter, injuring him. It hangs in the dark area, but Cutter fires a few rounds and scares it away. Later in the episode, in the same place where Connor, Abby, Jenny and Caroline where attacked by the Smilodon, Cutter turns around to find the predator behind him. It sniffs him, and then sniffs his bloody hand, but he rips off the nueral clamp, killing the predator. Leek then shows Cutter the rest of the predators, which act as his "pretorian guard" so that nothing can hurt him. However, Cutter puts the nueral clamp from the predator that attacked him into a electrical box and the nueral clamps stop working, and the pretorian guard drop down and kill Leek. It is seen in the same room where it attacked Cutter, where an Arthropleura slithers about and a Dromaeosaurus snapping at it. When the dinner bell is called, it and a Smilodon get out of a room. When Stephen locked himself in to save the team and the world, all the creatures, including the future predators gather around him. Eventually, the Mer Creatures, Dromaeosaurus, Silurian Scorpions, Smilodon and Future Predators attack and kill him. They then fought with the other creatures and it is presumed that they are all dead. Moral of story: don’t fuck around with mum nature. Episode 3.1 During a mission in the future city to get the artefact, Captain Ross's soldiers found the artefact, and encountered a baby Future Predator. They killed it, but it alerted the rest of the adults, which attacked the soldiers, killing two of them. As Ross and his other soldier where heading out of the building, a Future Predator came and killed the soldier, who's bag contained the artefact. Ross got out back into the present day. However, Helen was watching and took the artefact from the bag and escaped with her clones as more Future Predators came in. Episode 3.3 Helen explains to Cutter that Future Predators will be created in the ARC, but Cutter strongly disagrees. Helen continues by telling Nick that the Predators will break free from the ARC and kill everybody in the world. He disagrees more strongly. They do appear in this episode, in Helen's flashbacks of the Future City. Episode 3.4 When Christine Johnson opens a controlled anomaly in her HQ, a Future Predator comes through and they control it. A team of her scientists run an operation, doing a surgery on the creature, but it wakes up during the surgery, and the scientists flee. It damages the surgery room heavily, until Captain Wilder turns off the lights. It then is electrocuted and is killed. Episode 3.8 When Abby's brother, Jack Maitland goes through an anomaly in a Race Circuit, the team launch an expedition. During the expedition to the future city, the team find the car Jack drove through and ran to it, but they find a Future Predator right on a building, where Becker shoots it with a shotgun, dead, and Abby tells him he alerted every predator for miles. When going back to get to the car quietly, a young Future Predator in an old car bursts out of a window and attacks Danny, injuring his throat, but he throws it back in the car and crushes it using the car door. Then, almost immediately after that, another youngster breaks the another car window and pokes its head out, but Becker kills it with his silenced pistol. After arguing in a building, Abby runs outside, but a Future Predator bursts out of a church and approaches Abby and Danny. It is about to kill them when Connor distracts it, and it heads towards him and the building they took cover in for a little. Becker waits there with his pistol. It heads towards the building and once it gets there, Becker shoots it twice in the head, killing it. Much Later on, after the team finds Abby's brother, they bring him up, but an entire pack of Future Predators appear and crawl all over the buildings. Becker grabs the silenced pistol from Abby and removes the silencer, and shoots the Predators wile running at them, attracting them into one spot where he continuesly kills them. After Danny blows up the place where Jack fell, the team and Jack retreat into a rusty bus, and a Future Predator climbs onto the bus, but Danny kills it with a broom. But that was only the beginning as the huge pack of Future Predators go and attack the bus. Connor told the team that there was no way out and this is there last day on Earth. They are just about to kill Danny when the Megopteran from the place Jack fell get out due to the explosion, and they fight the Predators, in which Jack takes a video with his phone. They continue fighting and the team get to the anomaly, but its locked. They turn around and see a Future Predator hopping on cars coming towards them. It gets right towards the team, but it is killed by Becker, who somehow miraciaslly survives. The Megopteran then start eating on the dead Predators. Episode 3.9 When Helen captures Christine Johnson and gets the artefact, she puts Christine through her own anomaly where she is killed by a Future Predator, but that doesn't stop the Future Predators from evolving. Episode 3.10 When Danny, Abby and Connor go into the future to stop Helen, Abby closes the door to the Future ARC behind her, but a Future Predator follows them. When they try to get the computer working, a pack of Future Predators stalk them, until they open the anomaly and find the Future Predators are right there. They go through the anomaly and Connor closes the anomaly before the Predators can get through. This is currently their last appearance of the regular non-mutated Predators. ''Survival and Rescue'' S4 Prequel Webisode 1 Episode 5.5 In 2011, the Convergence is interrupted when Philip Burton activates his New Dawn Machine, closing all the anomalies around the world and collecting their energy. Because the anomalies stop the rays from the sun to penetrate the Earth, the rays penetrate the Earth and kill all life, where the Future Predators mutate into a different form. Episode 5.6 When Connor (future predator chow) wakes up to find himself in a barren landscape, he sees a creature standing on its high legs, and it crawls on all fours towards Connor. It turns out to be a Mutated Future Predator and it leaps at Connor, sniffing him. It opens its mouth about to attack and eat and kill him, but a Toxic Storm prevents it from causing any damage to Connor. After the toxic storm, the Predator comes to attack Matt and Connor, but another Predator arrives and fights the dominant Predator. Eventually, one rips off the others arm and breaks its back with it, killing it. It is about to attack Connor and Matt, but Abby appears and shoots it with two EMDs. When Connor, Matt and Abby go out of the shelter to avoid another storm and into the barren landscape, Predators attack them from all sides. Matt turns around and EMDs one. Abby turns around and EMDs another. While they keep on coming, Connor shoots one over and over again. As they keep on coming, Matt shoots another before they run through the New Dawn Anomaly. When the anomaly in Connor's lab reopens, a pack of six Predators arrive into the ARC, and one is seen by Lester and Jess. Lester grabs an EMD and Jess texts Becker about the Predators. They go out into the armoury to get EMDs for both of them and Lester accidentally makes a loud noise and a Predator comes into the armoury, badly injuring Lester and freaking out Jess, who shoots it several times with Lester's EMD. After putting Lester in the medical bay, the rest of the team go to get Connors anomaly. When Abby grabs Jess's computer and tries to access sound files, a Predator attacks Emily, Abby and Jess, but it was too fast for them to shoot. It retreats and knocks down Abby, but Emily's EMD overheats and it is about to kill Abby when the laptop makes the high pitched sound, and Becker shoots it twice. Another Predator arrives, and Abby uses the sound again, paralysing the Predator to stay still. Becker moves to the back of it and shoots it twice in the head. It is unknown what happened to them after that, but they would probably be put in the menagerie. But that is unlikely as they would be too dangerous. They were either killed or put in the Creature Prison. Series 6 It is likely that the Predator will return in Series 6, as it is the most recurring creature of the show. Gallery Episode 1.1 Gallery Episode 2.6 Gallery Episode 2.7 Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 11.32.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 11.57.10 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 11.57.33 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 11.58.24 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 11.59.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 11.59.11 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.03.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.03.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.05.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.12.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.15.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.17.43 PM.png Episode 3.1 Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.57.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.58.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.58.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.58.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 12.58.43 PM.png Episode 3.8 Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-28 at 6.05.58 PM.png Category:Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures from the Future